


Midsummer

by uvisaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Lucius Malfoy, Praise Kink, Slytherin Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uvisaa/pseuds/uvisaa
Summary: Summer, the loveliest time of year! Unfortunately for you, your parents have to travel for work with the ministry...Where will you stay, you ask? Don't fret, your best friend Draco and his family have generously offered to let you stay with them until your parents return. There's only one issue....you're deathly afraid of Draco's father: Lucius Malfoy. Who wouldn't be? He's a very intimidating wizard. I wonder what he thinks of you?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/You
Comments: 37
Kudos: 340





	1. A Place To Stay

There it was—the Malfoy manor. Standing proud, just like the family that lived inside. The exterior represented them quite well in my opinion. Tall, dark, stone walls, with no absence of shrubbery surrounding the building.  
No, not welcoming Hufflepuff esq. plants, but rather, perfectly kept thorn filled bushes. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Draco as we approached the entrance to his manor. 

Draco and I had been friends since my first year at Hogwarts—what with both of us being Slytherins. (Though I was quite a bit nicer than him. I didn't terrorize Gryffindors nearly as much.) 

"Of course Y/N, don't be daft! My mum would've never invited you if it wasn't." he laughed as if I had no reason to be worried....But believe me, I did. Do you know who Draco's father is? 

Lucius Malfoy. Singlehandedly the most intimidating wizard in the entirety of the wizarding world (in my opinion at least). I try my best to avoid him, and because of that, I had never been to Draco's house before. I always gave some excuse such as "Oh, I have an essay I need to write!" or "My Parents said no!" (the last one being just absurd, considering my parents were friends with the Malfoy's, and just as pureblood and pretentious. I'm sure they'd have Draco and I married if they could.) 

"Come on Y/N, I know you're afraid of my father. We can just go straight to the upstairs lounge, he's hardly there." Draco dismissed my thoughts. Was my fear really that apparent? I guess so... I'll certainly need to hide it better when I'm face to face with Lucius....all summer. 

Or should I say Mr. Malfoy? Yes, thats more appropriate. 

Draco muttered some passcode (similar to the ones at the Hogwarts dorms) to open the mansion door, and as soon as we stepped inside, he was immediately greeted by a house elf.

"Welcome home Draco!" the thing squeaked, running over to our feet. "Mr. Malfoy asked for you in his office. He requested you also bring your friend, Sir."

What? Me? Why does Mr. Malfoy want to see me?

"Alright, I got it." Draco scoffed. "Why're you still here, you pest?"

The elf let out a high pitched gasp, and disappeared into one of the many rooms of the manor.

"I hate those blasted things...Regardless Y/N, don't worry about my father. I'm sure he won't mind you." 

"Yes.." I said as we traversed down the hallways. "I certainly hope so." 

\--

When we finally reached Mr. Malfoy's study. I felt my stomach instinctively knot. 

"Y/N." Draco looked at me with a blatantly annoyed expression. "You're being ridiculous. I know you're shy, but it's just my father."

Exactly. It's your father. 

But it's not like there was anything I could do now. If I wasn't afraid of appearing rude, I would've ran away at that moment. Curse my somewhat decent manners.

Reluctantly, I followed close behind Draco into the room, using him as a human shield-

....Where my eyes were instantly drawn to the centerpiece of the room. Lucius.

His long platinum hair was down, cascading like a waterfall onto his shoulders. He had one hand resting on his desk, the other on his walking stick.

"Good evening." he greeted. 

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. The wizard himself! The man responsible for many important things in the wizarding world (though perhaps not all good) was right in front of my eyes. 

"I apologize if I've...bothered you Draco, but I was immensely curious of the girl who will be staying with us this summer." 

My cheeks burned as Lucius' eyes studied my face...I felt extremely vulnerable. 

"Oh, uhm—hello Mr. Malfoy." I quietly said, my eyes switching between him and Draco.

"Hello." he paused "Y/N L/N. I'm quite friendly with your parents. You're part of a very esteemed wizard family, you know." 

"Thank you Sir." I said, relieved that he didn't seem to despise me. I had almost forgotten he and my father worked together in the ministry.

"Why'd you say.....Sir? You're not talking to a Professor Y/N." Draco laughed.

"I'm not opposing." Lucius' eyes met mine. "Young Wizards seem to have no manners these days, it's quite refreshing to meet a lady like you. What a shame that you haven't visited until now."

"Alright father, we get it. You like her more than Pansy." 

Lucius let out a small laugh. 

"Well yes, of course I do. That brat of a girl Pansy is quite the bother. I've already asked you to refrain from inviting her over any longer." 

"Alright, Alright, father." Draco laughed. 

"Regardless, welcome to our home Miss L/N. I do hope you enjoy your time here." Lucius stood up from his desk, reaching for his walking stick. 

He really does carry that everywhere... 

"Draco, go tell your mother to gather in dining hall while I show Miss L/N to her room." 

Draco glanced at me, recalling my earlier fear of his father. 

"Why don't I just bring Y/N to her room?" he asked. 

"Draco, I'm the head of this household. It's my responsibility to ensure the guest is comfortable." he said simply, as if this was something Draco should've known. 

"Come along Miss L/N." Lucius ushered me out of the room.

"Oh boy, this should be fun. Maybe Lucius is bringing me away to his dungeon to be executed....though I'm not sure what he'd tell my parents when they ask for me...." I thought to myself. 

I followed Lucius up a number of stairs before eventually reaching a door on the 3rd floor of the manor. The hallways we went through were thoroughly decorated with paintings that looked extremely expensive. While my family was nearly as esteemed as the Malfoys, we preferred to keep a humble appearance. Living in a house of this extreme was completely new to me. 

"Well here we are." Lucius opened the door to my room, gesturing me inside. It was beyond what I expected, really. 

The bedroom was lavish, with a dark green king size canopy bed against one of the walls. Feeling the sheets, I could tell they were definitely silk. 

On the other side of room was a mini lounge area and a connected bathroom. Classy. 

"Does everything fit your expectations Miss L/N?" Lucius asked, one hand on his walking stick as always, the other held neatly behind his back. 

"Oh certainly," I answered. "It's very gracious of you to let me stay here over the summer, I appreciate it immensely Mr. Malfoy." 

Lucius nodded at my words. 

"And by the way, you can call me by my first name, if you wish." I said.  
There was really no reason for him to call me Miss L/N. I was definitely not above him in any ranking.

"Of course....Y/N." Lucius said, seemingly trying out my name on his tongue, before continuing his sentence: 

"Dinner is soon, I do hope you'll join us in the dining room when you've finished settling in. It's is across from my study." he nodded at me, and left my room. 

Merlin... I sighed, flopping on my new bed. 

How am I going to survive the entire summer? 

I rolled onto my stomach dramatically, and let my arms hang off the edge of the bed. 

Ugh! Thanks a lot mum and dad...Why couldn't the ministry make you travel while I was at Hogwarts? Why now? 

And why do I have to be so afraid of that damned Lucius! Stupid Lucius! With his weird walking stick and his handsome face! 

What? 

I instantly sat up on my bed, surprised by my thoughts. 

Am I really attracted to Draco's dad?

No, no. Absolutely not. I'm just impressed by his politeness, that's all...Yes...

I got up from the bed and walked over to the bag I brought from home. 

While packing, I placed an extension charm on my bag. This made it possible to bring an entire wardrobe for the summer without too much of a hassle. Quite a usual charm, in my opinion. 

Should I change before going downstairs?

The Malfoys were known quite well for their appearances, so I decided it was best to change my outfit for dinner. 

I put on a casual silk dress, and slipped on some flats. 

Hopefully they're not expecting me to wear a ball gown! I laughed to myself.

—

As soon as I stepped into the dining room, I noticed that everyone was already seated. Lucius and Narcissa at opposite ends of the long table, and Draco seated awkwardly in the middle. 

Lucius and Narcissa were practically glaring at each other from their seats. 

"Oh Y/N!" Narcissa smiled when she noticed me enter. "I'm so glad I finally get to meet you! You look just like your mother described!" She laughed and gestured me over to the table. 

"Oh darling," Lucius glanced at me while talking to Narcissa. "You're being a bit forward. Don't make her uncomfortable."

He's being a bit nitpicky...no? 

I caught Draco's eye and he shot me an apologetic look. 

"Please Lucius," Narcissa rolled her eyes. "She's not uncomfortable. Sit down dear." 

I nervously laughed, and chose a seat next to Draco, the only one in the room I felt comfortable with. 

"Sorry about them..." Draco whispered in my ear as the house elves began to bring out our meal. The food looked impeccable, everything you would expect from eating at the Malfoys. 

It reminded me of the holiday meals we had at Hogwarts....Did they eat like this every night? 

"To a wonderful summer!" Narcissa smiled, lifting her glass in the air. 

"A wonderful summer indeed." Lucius winked, causing me to almost cough up my drink. 

Did he just wink? A wonderful summer indeed? What does that mean—? 

"Now let's eat." Draco laughed, not seeming to notice Lucius' gesture....Alright...

I let Draco and his family lead the dinner conversation, hardly speaking unless I absolutely had to. 

That didn't go unnoticed.

"You're quite the quiet girl." Lucius looked at me curiously, sipping wine from his glass. 

Why is he looking at me like that? Am I really that odd? 

I blushed in response and focused my eyes on my plate, unintentionally proving his observation correct. 

"Leave her alone Lucius." Narcissa scoffed, putting her fork down in annoyance.

Well this is embarrassing... My eyes flickered back and forth between the two. 

"She just doesn't know you guys yet." Draco answered for me, shrugging his shoulders. Thank god. 

I continued to let Draco speak for me throughout the meal, especially when Narcissa insisted on what a cute couple him and I would be. Yikes. Lucius seemed to laugh when she mentioned that.

Glad someone has common sense...

They brought up a number of other topics throughout the meal, some being: the ministry, Lucius' weird hatred of muggles, Pansy being obnoxious, Draco's grades, etc. 

-

"Thank you for the meal Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I bowed my head, in an attempt to be courteous. 

"Oh Lucius, she's so polite! Just like our darling Draco!" Narcissa smiled at me, her teeth were almost as blindingly white as her hair.

"Oh, its nothing..." I laughed awkwardly, my hand going to the back of my neck. It seemed like Narcissa was trying really hard to put on an act....I'd much rather have her be normal and snarky, than overly nice. 

I glanced at Lucius who looked annoyed, and Draco who looked almost as embarrassed as me.

"Narcissa Dear," Lucius smiled. It was a evil kind of a smile....certainly not a genuine one.

"Join me in the parlor would you?" he dramatically stood up, and strode out of the dining room. Narcissa followed close behind him. 

Merlin....This family is extra...

Once he was sure they were gone, Draco let out a sigh.

"God Y/N, I really am sorry about them. They haven't been on the best of terms lately." 

"Really?" I laughed. "I hardly noticed." It's not like they were passive aggressive the entire dinner...

At the time, it was honestly a bit surprising. From the outside, the Malfoys seemed like the perfect prestigious family....I figured that maybe they were just having a bad week? Who knows.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed, if you don't mind." Draco laughed. "This dinner has tired me out." 

"Me too Draco. Me too."

—

The first time looking about my room, I hadn't fully grasped how awesome it was. Now I did. 

There was a master bathroom. With a huge bathtub...  
And after the day I had, I felt as though I truly deserved a bubble bath. 

"They even provided me with a silk robe? This sure is elegant." I thought to myself, running my fingers over the cloth that hung on my bathroom door. I felt like I was staying at a 5 star muggle hotel. 

Lucius would probably skin me for daring to compare his house to muggle culture....

Personally, I don't mind muggles. They make some good movies.

—

When I turned on the water with my wand, (setting it at a nice warm temperature,) the bathroom seemed to come to life. The soap levitated itself into the bath, along with a bubble bath serum. The Malfoy's bathroom seemed to have a similar charm put on it as the Room of Requirement. I wasn't complaining. The hot bubbly water felt amazing on my skin. And the soap smelt like lavender! (certainly not something I expected) 

I was extremely relaxed, aside from one lingering thought....Lucius Malfoy. We hadn't talked very much, but he'd certainly left an impression on me. Lucius Malfoy and his snarky comments, Lucius Malfoy and his grey eyes, Lucius Malfoy and his silver walking stick. 

I would've liked for him to... "step on me, and beat me to death" as the muggles say. 

Merlin, Draco would kill me if he knew I was thinking about these things.....But it's not like I could stop myself. Once I hyper-fixated on something, it was hard to get it out of my mind. 

I suppose some of my fear of him transferred over to....a crush? Is that what this was? 

I laughed. It reminded me of when I had a silly schoolgirl crush on Professor Snape a few years ago. Obviously he didn't return my feelings, as I'm sure Lucius won't either. This is something I'll keep to myself. 

Sighing, I looked down at my now pruny hands. 

"I should probably get out of the bath now." it seemed my thoughts had occupied me for a while. 

As the tub drained, I wrapped the silk robe around my bare body. The rooms were heated, there was no need for a towel. 

In all honesty, I felt a bit like a princess. Silk clothing, bubble baths, the whole deal. I still couldn't believe the Malfoys lived this lavishly. 

—

My wet hair left droplets of water on the floor as I traversed from the bathroom to my room, to find that ...

Lucius Malfoy was seated on my bed. 

I promise this wasn't a fever dream. There he was, as plain as day! Sitting on my bed, with his legs crossed in a composed manner. Ironic, I suppose.

And there I was, with only a thin silk robe wrapped around my body. Utterly embarrassing. 

"Oh- I- uh- hello!" I stared wide eyed at him. He seemed unfazed, quite the opposite of me. I was startled. 

His eyes looked me up and down, from my bare feet to my sopping wet hair. 

"Hello Dear. I apologize for surprising you," 

Dear? Alright Casanova.... 

"I wanted to discuss something. I assumed waiting here would be no bother." 

"Well..." I muttered, covering as much of my body as I could with the robe. "I was a bit preoccupied." 

"Yes, I see." he chuckled. "You enjoyed our baths, no?" I'm quite proud of the design." 

It was incredulously weird to be having a normal conversation with him under these circumstances. Is waltzing into people's rooms unannounced a Malfoy thing? Apparently. 

"Well, what did you need me for?" I asked Lucius. The breeze from the window was dreadfully cold; I wanted nothing more than to slip into a warm nightgown. 

"Ah yes of course!" he exclaimed. "I wanted to apologize for my wife and I's behavior at dinner. It was immensely discourteous."

It was difficult to tell if he was genuine, or just being polite. 

"It's no bother Mr. Malfoy, everyone has those days." 

"Yes I suppose...." he scoffed. "But my family doesn't. This was an unusual issue, hence the apology." his eyes met with mine....to my disdain. 

It seemed just a simple stare from Lucius would bring a nervousness to my stomach, and a redness to my cheeks. It was just silly how I couldn't pull myself together. He's my friend's father, this is just weird! 

"I- uh- is there anything else you need, Sir?" I stuttered out, my face flushed from my thoughts. 

Lucius stood up from my bed and ambled towards me, his posture perfect. 

"Draco, Narcissa and I are going sailing tomorrow, I was hoping you'll join us." 

Is Lucius part of some rich wizard yacht club? I'm not entirely surprised. 

"Oh certainly. I'd love to." I replied, having never been sailing before. It should be an interesting experience, especially with this family. 

"Thank you Y/n," he paused, looking me up and down. ".....Before I leave-"

His hand grasped the hem of my robe, rubbing it carelessly through his fingers. 

"Soft material certainly...however, very sheer. I'll tell one of the house elves to fetch you a new one." 

"What-?" I blurted out. 

"Why," he laughed. "I can see right through it."


	2. Fun In The Sun

"Are you ready Y/n?" Draco called from outside my room.

Was I ready? Not really. I was going to be on some fancy yacht with my best friend and his father. (that I may or may not have a crush on...) 

Plus, who knows if Lucius would try something like he did last night? I'm not sure that I'm prepared for that. Merlin... 

Regardless, I had to pick out what to wear. There was a decent selection to choose from. 

It took me a few minutes, but I finally decided to wear a casual white dress over my bathing suit, and some slip on sandals—since I figured we would be swimming at some point. 

"Yep! I'm ready Draco." I said. I can't hide forever.

I stepped outside of my room to see Draco dressed in a green polo shirt and white shorts, sporting some black sunglasses on his head. 

"You look like such a rich boy." I giggled, nudging him on the shoulder as I walked past him. 

"It's because I am." Draco laughed, following me down the hallway. "By the way, My mother and father are already at the lake. We can just apparate there if you'd like." 

"Sounds good to me." I nodded. 

\- 

In a matter of seconds, Draco and I were on the boat with Lucius and Narcissa. Being a wizard sure is convenient! 

"Took you two long enough." Lucius scoffed. 

He was wearing a fitted black shirt, and his platinum hair was held back in a low ponytail. 

Merlin, how does he always manage to look perfect? I could see the outline of his chest through his shirt, which was certainly a different sight compared to his usual robes. Before now, I was left to my own imagination... Glad to see that my thoughts are confirmed. 

"Oh, I apologize sir! It's my fault for taking too long to get dressed." I awkwardly clasped my hands in front of me.

"It's quite alright." his eyes glazed over my outfit. "I think the extra time was well warranted." 

Was he complimenting my outfit? 

"Where's mother?" Draco coughed, clearly eager to get the boat into the water. 

"Right here," Narcissa smiled. She was walking out of the ship cabin, holding a bunch of life jackets. 

I had never been on a boat before, so I wasn't completely sure how to put a life jacket on. And in an effort to seem less incapable than I actually was—I didn't ask for help. It must've been obvious that I was struggling, because Lucius started walking over to me after he successfully put his on. 

"Do you need help sweetheart?" my heart almost stopped at the nickname he gave me. That was hardly appropriate...His wife was on the same boat.

"Uhm.." I looked sheepishly towards the ground. "Yes Mr. Malfoy, I do." 

"I assumed so. Arms up." he said softly, sliding the life jacket over my head. Every time his hands touched my skin—whether it be accidental or not—I felt like I was going to melt. The simple act of helping me put on a life vest felt way too intimate. 

He fastened the last buckle on the life jacket, and absentmindedly let his hands wander further down. 

"I appreciate that you actually decided to get dressed today." Lucius quipped, fingers settling on my waist. "Though I certainly didn't mind last night's view."

"Oh- I um..." I stuttered, trying to find the right words to articulate what I was feeling. 

"Ah ah," Lucius stepped back gracefully. "I mustn't get the lady flustered... There's plenty of time for that later." 

I was simultaneously amazed at how Narcissa didn't see this whole debacle, and how Lucius didn't seem to care a bit of she would've! 

For the rest of the trip, I tried to stay as close to Draco as possible. It's not that I wasn't attracted to Lucius—I certainly was—It just felt morally wrong. 

"Draco.." I whispered—once I was sure that we were on the complete opposite side of the boat from Lucius. "Does anything seem... off about your father today?" 

"Not really. He's usually a bit of an arse, but aren't we all?" Draco brushed me off with a laugh. 

I guess it was just me that found his behavior odd... 

-

After sailing around for a while, we unanimously agreed that it was time for a swim. The hot sun had caused quite a sweat to break out on my forehead. 

"Do I need to keep my life jacket on?" I asked to no one in particular. 

"Nah," Draco said, removing his. "Those are just for emergencies... assuming that you know how to swim."

"Of course I do!" I laughed, slipping off my life jacket, as well as the dress I had over my bathing suit. 

My body wasn't the best, but it certainly wasn't the worst—so I tried my best not to be insecure as I dove into the water.

I do admit, it was a bit scary. The water was so dark and deep I couldn't even see my feet as I swam.

I could honestly be killed by a mysterious animal right now and I probably wouldn't even notice. Speaking of which—

"Y/n!" Draco yelled, pointing behind me. "There's a shark!" 

"Shut it you bellend!" I splashed him, knowing that he was just trying to scare me. I might've believed him if he hadn't tricked me like this a thousand times before. 

"I'm serious!" Draco screamed. Unfortunately I didn't have enough time to turn around. 

Before I could even react, something grabbed my leg and dragged me underwater. 

Holy hell it was terrifying. 

My immediate response was to start thrashing my limbs around underwater in an attempt to get whatever that was off of my leg. After about five seconds of doing that I realized that.... It wasn't a deadly shark that had ahold of my leg...

It was a human hand. 

As soon as my thrashing ceased, the hand moved from my leg to my lower back—and another hand gently came under my knees. The person quickly swam up to the surface, with me in their arms. 

"Merlin, that was hilarious father!" Draco laughed, looking in my direction. 

Apparently the person who pretended to be a shark and almost drowned me was Lucius. 

"Let go of me, you sadistic, cruel, man!" I scrunched my nose, and pushed against Lucius' bare chest. 

"That's no way to speak to me, young lady." he laughed, and began to raise me into the air. 

"Don't you dare throw me!" I yelled, though it was practically no use. His arms seemed to be made out of pure steel. 

"What was that, dear? I'm afraid I can't hear you."

"Mr. Malfoy!"

-

"Well that was fun." I huffed to myself, sliding the grossly wet bathing suit off my body. 

Everyone agreed to change in the ship cabins before we returned home— that way our swimwear could dry on the boat overnight. 

There were...one or two cabins I believe? I can't remember exactly. 

I wrapped myself up in a towel, and reached to pick up my sundress. Did I bring any—

"Sorry to intrude dear, but the other cabin is occupied." I heard a deep voice say from the door. 

It was Lucius. 

Wow, he sure makes it a habit to walk in on me when I'm half naked, doesn't he? 

"Ummm..." I avoided eye contact, wrapping the towel tighter around me. 

"I'll change on this side of the room, if it makes you more comfortable Y/n. I promise not to look." he winked, setting his bag of clothes down on the table. 

"Fine." I huffed. 

What was I asking myself before he got in here? Oh yeah! Did I bring any—

Oh god. Please Tell me that I... I didn't. 

I seriously forgot to bring undergarments. 

Are you kidding Y/n? Now on top of having to change in front of Lucius, he's definitely gonna notice YOUR LACK OF UNDERWEAR. 

"You forgot to bring underwear?" He laughed from his side of the room. 

Huh? Did I say that out loud? 

"I'm apart of the Ministry dear, I'm practiced in Legilimency." he replied. 

"Well..." I sheepishly laughed. "That's certainly embarrassing." 

Could this situation turn out any worse? I don't think that it's humanly possible. 

"I'll just lend you a pair of mine." 

Nope. It can definitely get worse. 

"Um... Sir, not to be mean but I don't think that they'd fit me." I said as quietly as I could. He was... well.... a guy. 

"They'll fit like shorts." he brushed off my comment, tossing me a pair. 

I started to object again, saying that "I don't know if I'd feel comfortable—"

"Well I don't know if I feel comfortable with the entirety of the wizarding world seeing your...body" Lucius silenced me with a look. 

Why should I listen to him? He's not my father! 

—Is what I should've been thinking. Instead, my immediate reaction was to do what he said. And that's exactly what I did. 

I slid the—much to big—boxers over my legs, and quickly threw my dress on over them. 

"Good girl." Lucius praised, his eyes drifting over me. 

Merlin, what was I getting myself into...


	3. Night Time Escapade

It was inevitable—I couldn't sleep. I mean, how could I? Today Lucius Malfoy had flirted with me and gave me his underwear! I can't be the only one that would find that super weird...That’s something that couples do!

Though I have to admit, he was right about them feeling like shorts, really comfortable shorts. I may or may not still be wearing them.  
Regardless, that wasn't my current problem. To restate things, my issue was that no matter how hard I tried—slumber was not an option. I tossed and turned in bed for longer than I could count.

I tried practically everything. Counting sheep, exercise, meditation—but nothing worked...

What usually helps me sleep when I'm at home...  
Aha! I'll just go and get a glass of water.

....If I can remember where the kitchen is. After all, the Malfoy Manor was incredibly large. There were hundreds of hallways and staircases that led towards who knows where. I swear, their house was like that one muggle movie—Monster’s Inc. So many doors.....

Anyways! Seeing as I was only getting a glass of water, I assumed my white nightgown was appropriate enough of an outfit. Plus it was super comfortable.

Leaving my room, I made sure to gently close the door—and quietly tip toed down the stairs. It might've taken me a few minutes, but I did eventually make it to the kitchen. And oh my—what a kitchen it was. The dark marble countertops and green flooring were beautiful! (Though incredibly cold on my bare feet).

I quietly walked towards the fridge, but before I was able to open it—I heard a voice whisper something from behind me.

"Unable to sleep, are we?"

It was Lucius. Gosh, he sure has a habit of sneaking up on me...

"Um...unfortunately, yes." I sheepishly replied, playing with the hem of my nightgown. "You have the same issue Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius was dressed in a silky black set of pajamas; his long blonde hair framed his face in an extremely attractive way. I have to admit, he was hot.  
In the dark of the kitchen, his deep gray eyes were the only thing I could focus on.

"Regrettably so. I was thinking about the events from today—they kept me awake." he replied, gingerly walking towards me—as if he had no care in the world.

He was thinking about me?

"I can't say that my son has ever brought home a friend this amiable." Lucius grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "I quite like you."

"Thank you.... sir." I gasped, my lips parting. I had to force myself not to grasp onto him for dear life.

I had been trying to convince myself for the past twenty four hours that I didn’t have a crush on Lucius—but now there was no denying it. I wanted him to kiss me. Hell, I wanted him to ravage me over the countertops.

"Hm." Lucius let out a deep laugh. "Control your thoughts."

Did he just? What?

"Legilimency, yes. I thought I told you this?" he laughed again, moving his hand to the back of my neck.

Of course he can read minds! He’s apart of the ministry, how could I forget already!

"I apologize!" my cheeks heated up. That was extremely embarrassing...What other things has he heard me think about?

"Why, there's nothing to apologize for." Lucius smirked. "I feel the same way."

I wasn't exactly shocked at his statement, he had been flirting with me all day. It just felt weird to hear it actually come from his mouth..  
But before I could even think—Lucius had lifted me up by the back of my legs, and placed me on the counter; situating himself between me. Everything about the situation was so overwhelming. In a good way.

His hand wasted no time and went to the back of my head, forcing my lips to collide with his. It felt like I couldn't breathe—in a good way of course. It felt like our mouths were always meant to be connected.

Was this really happening? Was I really kissing Lucius Malfoy? Holy Shit.

I whined against his mouth as his hands moved lower and lower, rubbing the outside of my thighs. To my dismay, he stopped when he touched the hem of my underwear. Well, the hem of his underwear.

"Oh." he chuckled, pulling away from this kiss so that he could look me in my eyes. "You're still wearing them?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry—that's super weird of me to do—" my eyes widened. How embarrassing...

Lucius leaned into me, pressing soft kisses on my neck.

"No no, I don't mind." he hummed. "In fact, I quite like it. You're such a good girl for me."

His words must've struck something, because my body suddenly seemed to act without my control. In fact, it felt like there were a million butterflies in my lower stomach. My hands instantly went up to his head—and I ran my fingers through the silky blonde strands, while he continued to pepper my neck with kisses.

It was blissful really, I had never experienced anything like this before. I felt like I was in a haze, I could only think about him, and what his lips felt like.

"Please—" I whined, inching closer to the wizard. I wasn't sure what I needed, but I wanted to be closer to him.

"Please, what?" Lucius teased. "Use your words sweetheart."

I was so entranced by his words, I almost didn’t hear the other voice from outside the room.

“Lucius? Are you in the kitchen?” It was Narcissa.

Fuck. Oh Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. He has a wife. How could I forget this?

Lucius swiftly pulled away from me, and set me back down on the floor. I tried to smooth out my nightgown while he grabbed something from the cabinet—pouring it in a glass.

“Ah yes,” he said to Narcissa as she walked into the kitchen. “I was getting some cough syrup for Draco’s friend here. She seems to have fallen a bit ill since our trip today.”

“Oh Y/n!” she frowned. She quickly came over to me and felt my forehead with the back of her hand.

“Your face is sweltering! You must have a fever, dear.”

Yep. I’m definitely not just hot because I was making out with your husband a few minutes ago.

Merlin, I felt awful. Narcissa was being so nice to me, and here I was doing inappropriate things with her husband.

“You shouldn’t have pulled her underwater today Lucius!” she scolded him. “Now she’s ill! I’m amazed at how incapable you are of taking care of guests!”

“I’m amazed at how you blame everything on me, Cissy.” Lucius sneered, clenching the glass in his hand.

What was going on with the two of them? They had already gotten into two fights, and I had only been here a day and a half...

Weird.


	4. A Rainy Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update to those who were looking forward to this story. I hope you enjoy!

"What a shame..." I sighed as I looked outside my window. There was an unusually heavy downpour of rain. How dreadful, how gloomy! _How very fitting of the Malfoy Manor._

Summer is the season meant to be spent enjoying nature— and here I am stuck inside! It must be the world punishing me for being an awful human being. I mean, coming to the realization that I made out with someone's husband last night doesn't exactly feel good on my conscious. Not that it can be helped. I can't take back what I've already done, (I can just mentally beat myself up over it every chance I get!)

Maybe the rain was a good thing. I could take today to go over how I feel about everything that's happened, maybe even read a bit. (assuming that this giant mansion has a library.) Perhaps I could even hang out with Draco, the whole reason I'm here in the first place.

-

"Draco?" I called, knocking on the door to my friend's bedroom. Maybe he would have an idea of something we could do. Or at the very least, distract me from thinking about his father.

"Oh hey y/n." Draco said, opening the door to see me looking up at him. He seemed to be particularly stressed out about something... His hair was a mess, and his wrinkled shirt wasn't even tucked into his pants.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking at his appearance. 

Draco took in a sharp breath and gripped his lower forearm from behind his back.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry y/n. I just... I have something I have to deal with right now. We can watch a movie or something later tonight if you want to." He apologized.

_What's with this family? Practically everyone here has something to hide..._

"That's fin-" The door shut abruptly in my face before I was able to finish my sentence. 

_Wow okay... I guess he really was busy._

My other idea was to read something in the library, so I suppose thats what I was going to do today. Of course, I could go look for Lucius... 

No... I shouldn't. I was _not_ going to look for Lucius. I was going to go to the library. But Merlin, the manor really should have a map—because I had no idea where the library was. It took me a good twenty minutes before I was able to find it. 

Though oh my, it was entirely worth it. The library was filled with bookshelves larger than I could have imagined, along with numerous beautiful paintings. 

"Why, this is amazing," I whispered to myself as I ran my fingers along the spines of the books. I could find practically any author in existence in here. 

My fingers lingered over a certain title that I recognized— _Pride and Prejudice_. I had read it a number of times when I was a preteen witch, and my heart definitely still soared for Mr. Darcy. I laughed as I realized that Lucius acted a bit like him... _Maybe I have a type._

I removed the book from the shelf, and took a seat in an armchair near a large glass window. It gave me a wonderful view of the garden as the rain poured down on the shrubbery. I would have to make sure to take a walk there one day, it looked very pretty. 

Opening the book, I let myself relax in the chair. Time happened to past quite fast as I read. In fact, I was usually hardly aware of my surroundings. Was that a good thing? I couldn't say. 

"Jane Austen? How adorable." 

I let out a gasp as the book was snatched from my hands. 

"Do you imagine yourself as Elizabeth Bennet? I think you're far too quiet to be her." the voice chuckled. 

I stood up from my chair to see who the person was, and who would've guessed? It was Lucius. 

"I don't think I'm much similar to her in real life, but rather... she's someone I aspire to be like, Sir." I folded my hands in front of me. 

"I'm sure you could be more outspoken if you tried," he looked at me. "I have no doubt that there's a lot going on in that pretty head of yours." 

"Thanks _Mr. Darcy_." I giggled, looking up at him. _A slight attempt at flirtation._

"Cute." His lips curved into a small smile. "But I'm more of a Dostoevsky fan." 

My eyes instantly lit up at his words. 

"No way!" I blurted out, instantly blushing after I spoke. "Excuse my brashness, but he's my favorite author, Sir." 

"Why, lets plan the wedding right now then!" he laughed, surprised at my reaction. 

Unfortunately, that statement brought me back to reality. The very _very_ sad reality. _He's already married._ My expression must've changed, because Lucius seemed to notice my distaste. 

"Whatever is the matter y/n?" 

"You uhm.. you have a wife, Sir. And I'm, well.. I'm participating in something that's entirely inappropriate! I just—" 

"Oh, is that what you're worried about dear?" he laughed. I didn't understand why he took my concern so lightly. 

"Narcissa and I haven't been on good terms for quite a while, but of course as a highly regarded wizarding family—divorce is not an option. Can you imagine what the press would say?" he scoffed. 

"To solve things, we've come to a mutual agreement: We can both see whoever we like, as long as the public isn't aware of it. Do you understand now?" 

"Oh..." was all I could respond with. _Would Narcissa still be okay with this?_

"Of course, this doesn't excuse the large age difference. Nor does it excuse the fact that you're my son's friend." he said, his expression unreadable. He was laying everything out for me, the ball was in my court. 

"I'm eighteen." I offered. "Next year is my last year of Hogwarts." I hope that it solidified my intentions. 

"I assumed so." he walked towards me, tucking a piece of my (h/l) (h/c) hair behind my ear. "Do you have any plans for after you graduate?" 

"I think I might like to be an Auror in the ministry, or maybe a Professor." I answered honestly. 

"I think you'd make a fine Auror." he moved behind me, still playing with my hair. "And an even better... _escort._ " 

My eyes widened in pure shock, and I gasped in response. "Thats.. I- I- uhm—"

"I'm only joking my love." he whispered in my ear with a deep laugh. "You get nervous quite easily, don't you?" 

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy..." I said sheepishly, looking back at the man behind me. He didn't seem upset in the slightest.

"Its adorable." Lucius grinned. "So worked up for me." He pressed his lips to my neck—his hands sliding to my waist. 

I sighed, leaning back into him. _This was going to be a fun summer._


	5. No Interruptions, Please

"Thanks for waiting for me y/n." Draco smiled. It was rare to see him genuinely smile, but I was glad that I got to see it.

No matter; He had finally finished _whatever he was doing earlier today_ (Merlin knows what that was) and we were sitting in bedroom, atop his neatly made bed.

I was glad that him and I were finally going to get to spend some time together. It was long overdue, truly. Don't get me wrong- _Of course I loved talking to Lucius, but I missed my best friend._ Draco was someone I could talk to about anything. Well.. _almost_ anything, I should say.

His room was very nice.In fact it actually looked pretty similar to mine: A dark green bed, hardwood floors, and a mahogany fireplace. _Quite the room._

"I never would've imagined that your family would allow you to watch movies." I said, honestly. It was a muggle thing after all. The Malfoys didn't really like Muggle things.

"Who said they know about it?" Draco laughed, using his wand to make a projector-like image appear in front of his bed. "Father would absolutely kill me!"

He was probably right. I wouldn't put it past Lucius, the man would kill Draco for making eye contact with a muggle. Most pureblood families tended to be like that.

"Well I'm grateful that you risked your safety for my entertainment." I playfully shoved him.

Draco feigned a look of horror.

"Y/n, you've killed me!" he chuckled, falling back onto his bed and sticking his tongue out of his mouth to mimic death. He looked very silly.

"Oh, how dramatic!" I laughed, trying to drag him into a sitting position. He was pretty heavy for a guy with such a skinny frame. Or more realistically—I probably just had zero upper body strength.

"I'll never forgive you!" he laughed, chucking a pillow at my face.

"You're so stupid Draco!" I giggled back. There was no way I could win this pretend battle. "Sit up so we can watch this movie."

"Fine, fine. Whatever the lady wishes." Draco used his wand to start the film.

It seemed to be a muggle horror movie, one that started off in a police academy with some girl with black hair. I wasn't familiar with it—but I trusted that Draco had a good taste in movies.

"What's it about?" I asked him, hugging one of his pillows.

"A cannibal."

"A cannibal!?" my eyes went wide "That's certainly scary."

"I mean, I think it's a pretty good movie." he laughed, turning to look at me. He looked relatively relaxed—his hair a bit messy.

"Is there something you want to tell me about yourself, Draco?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh screw off." he laughed, turning back towards the fake-screen. "Just watch the movie."

"Alright, alright."

I laid back on Draco's bed and reveled in the peacefulness of the moment. _Just me and my best friend, watching a movie together._ I couldn't ask for anything better.

"Pay attention dummy," Draco nudged me. "This scene is important."

I focused my attention on the screen, and saw that the black haired woman was entering some sort of jail facility. She seemed to be on her way to interview a criminal.

_A pretty interesting concept._

Just as I was about to ask Draco a question pertaining to the film, a loud crashing sound was heard from somewhere else in the manor.

"What the hell was that?" I sat up straight, one hand on my wand.

"Probably my mother and father." Draco shrugged. He didn't seem to be phased. "Mum broke the dining room table when they were arguing last week."

_Merlin, I don't even wanna know how she accomplished that... I suppose what they say is true— nothing is more powerful than an angry witch._

"At least they aren't arguing in front of you this time."

"Thankfully..." I sighed; he was right. My first night here was a disaster—his parents had yelled at each other throughout the entire dinner.

_And I certainly don't need to mention what happened later that night..._

"Like I said, if they act weird towards you just ignore them." Draco huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "They'll make up eventually."

"Hm, I'm sure."

_Lucius seemed far too eager to completely forget about his wife—never mind making up. I suppose it doesn't matter if they're in an open relationship anyway....but didn't Draco mention that the fighting only started recently? Odd._

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!" Draco called from his bed, giving the person permission to enter. To my surprise, a familiar older wizard peaked his head in through the door.

"Ah, just checking in." Lucius smiled. "You two need anything?"

He wasn't able to see the movie screen from the doorway—to our luck. _I could only imagine the trouble we would be in if he could._

"No father....We're fine." Draco seemed a bit confused at what was happening.

I admit, so was I. Lucius didn't really seem like the type of father who checks in on his kids for no reason.

"And," Lucius' eyes drifted over to me "Your friend is fine as well?"

I could feel his gaze over my entire body. His eyes trailed over everything from the curves of my legs, to my embarrassed face.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I'm okay." My cheeks flushed. _Merlin, this man is so obvious. Might as well tell your son that we were almost sleeping together._

I really shouldn't have been surprised—that's exactly how Lucius was. He didn't care about the consequences of his actions. As long as he was getting what he wanted, nothing else mattered.

_How charming._

"Very good. I'll be in my study if you change your minds." Lucius nodded one last time, closing the door behind him.

The room was silent for a moment—until we were both sure that we couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

"See! That's what I mean." Draco sighed. "Father usually ignores my friends completely."

_Way to go Lucius. Now I was the one who had to come up with an excuse._

"I'm sure he just wants to make sure I don't go off telling my parents that he was a bad host." I offered Draco a soft smile. Seemed believable enough.

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter anyway. Let's not let him ruin the movie." Draco said.

At the very least, I had satisfied his current suspicions. Lucius just needs to stop putting me in these situations.

"I couldn't agree more."

-

"Please!" I whined.

"No, absolutely not!"

I straddled the blonde wizard, holding a pillow over my head.

"Malfoy, if you don't let me put eyeliner on you I swear on _Salazar Slytherin_ I will smother you with this pillow." I threatened.

Draco erupted into a fit of laughter, his chest vibrating underneath me.

"No, actually I'll apparate you into that weird movie you made me watch—" I giggled. "—and that cannibal guy can have at you."

Draco and I were always relatively comfortable with each other, being able to do things like play-fight without it being awkward.

"Why are you so adamant about putting makeup on me Y/n?" he laughed, his eyes creasing in the process.

"Draco.... if you wore eyeliner you would be serving such a _emo, misunderstood, rude teenage boy_ look. The girls would adore it." I said, matter-of-factly. "You just _have_ to let me do it."

As if everyone wasn't drooling over him already. ( _The Slytherin girls at least.)_

"Who said I was looking?" he rolled his eyes, trying to grab the pillow from my hand. I only held it higher in response—laughing to myself.

_What an odd thing to say._

I couldn't really picture Draco dating anyone; he didn't really seem like the type to fawn over a girl. _Unless I was wrong?_

He had never really talked to me about his crushes, expect for that brief time where he liked Pansy.

"Ooooh!" I laughed. "Does Draco have a _giiiirlfriend?"_

"Not exactly—" He started, before another knock on the door cut him off. Who would be interrupting for the _second_ time tonight? My eyes shot back and forth between Draco and the door.

It wouldn't be Lucius, it couldn't be. He was in his study.

"What do we have here?"

_Oh Merlin. It was Lucius._

I immediately threw myself off of Draco, sitting on the farthest edge of the bed. ( _Though that wouldn't really help anything at this point._ _)_

It felt like I was caught doing something horrid; even though there was nothing inherently wrong with the situation. I was just playing around with my friend. _My friend who was of an appropriate age, might I add._

"I didn't realize I had to babysit you two..."

Lucius came over to the bed and looked down on us as a disappointed father might. _Oh Merlin, he thought I was flirting with Draco—didn't he?_

"I was just trying to get him to let me put makeup on him, Sir. It's completely my fault." I bowed my head respectfully. Perhaps if I apologized, he would forget about it. _I didn't want him to think I was interested in his son, and not him._

Draco glanced over at me.

"Why are you apologizing y/n? We weren't doing anything wrong."

Lucius' face contorted into a look of disgust at his son, horrified at the fact he would even _suggest_ that nothing was wrong.

"Draco.... don't you have more _important_ things to be focusing on at the moment?" He glanced towards Draco's forearm, the same one that was bothering him earlier today.

Draco's face went pale.

"I don't think that's something we should be...." the younger wizard trailed off, stopping his sentence when he saw the look his father was giving him. Truly a look that could kill.

_What weren't they telling me?_


End file.
